galeafandomcom-20200214-history
Russ
Russ is a large kingdom located on the southern edge of Ultramar just east of the Flander Mountain range. It is a cold region dominated by permanently snow covered forests, tundra, frozen lakes, and towering majestic stone castles. The land is haunted by numerous threats with the most well known being werewolves and vampires. Evil Fey creatures and hags haunt the frozen forests and the cold dark mountains located in Russ. Settlements Settlements in Russ can be broken down into two main categories, Loyalist and Dissident. Cities that are Loyal to King Einzbern III have access to more technology but the people are oppressed by the military. Dissident Cities are generally those that are controlled by the local government over the King and tend to be less advanced but have more freedom. Firearms are almost unheard of in Dissident Cities so they are rare and hard to get. Loyalist *Bolgrad - Bolgrad is a hub for materials that are sent down river from Morsenburg. It is the northernmost city connected to Dubshnidt by rail. *Brynsk - A city surrounded by natural resources, Brynsk is the quintessential image of a frozen fantasy city that utilizes magic over technology due to a high number of Witches in the City. *Dubshnidt- Capitol of Russ and the location of a UMN Node and underground advanced technology facility. This is the center of King Einzbern III growing domain. *Kohl - The second largest port in Russ, Kohl is the southern most settlement in Ultramar. It maintains several specialized Icebreakers for traveling to the Frozen South. *Linv - A military stronghold and training center, Liev is also one of the most populated cities of Russ. The lands around Liev are also very fertile and provide a surprising amount of food. *Morsenburg - Morsenburg is close to several mines and forests that provide raw materials for Russ. The surrounding lands also very dangerous due to werewolf clans. *Navorshk - Navorshk is the breadbasket of Russ and produces the most crops. There are also excellent areas for hunting and animal husbandry. *Porov - The eastern most loyalist city, Porov is surrounded by old forests. Porov is the home of the Bear Rider Cavalry. *Siniy Put - A river city that is a stopping point for those on the way to the ocean, Siniy Put is predominately a Port City. *Vorshk - In better times Vorshk was a place of learning, though recently this has changed due to King Einzbern III's crackdown on those he feels are trying to overthrow his rule. *Ysnora - Ysnora is the largest port in Russ and currently is in the process of industrialization. The Royal Fleet of Russ calls this city home. Dissident * Kirovka - The Free City of Kirovka is a bastion of hope for the oppressed people of Russ. It is able to maintain its freedom due to being the largest trade hub in the country. * Krovsk - Cut off from most of Russ due to location, Krovsk is known as the cursed city. It is said to be haunted by creatures of the night and stranger beings. Krovsk uses its sinister reputation as a way to keep its freedom. * Rochi - A city that openly rebelled against King Einzbern III, Rochi is predominantly ruins on the surface. However, the cities inhabitants were rescued by a clan of dwarfs that live in the area and they now plot to overthrow the King from the hidden Dwarven stronghold. * Sarama - A location that has plentiful fields, Sarama provides the Dissident cities food and other resources. * Uta - Uta was originally a mining town but has since become a city of craftsmen. Those same craftsmen utilize their skills to supply both King Einzbern III and other dissident cities with needed goods. Most individuals in the city despise the oppression of the King. * Vladinburg - Nominally the Capitol of the free people of Russ, Vladinburg pays tribute to the King only so they can build up the means to end his rule. History Geography Military Russ has a very strong military with almost all of its soldiers carrying some sort of firearm. Russ has a standing military force consisting of 18,000 foot soldiers, 2,500 Special forces soldiers, 1,000 Bear riders cavalry, 500 Witches, and some 5,000 Alchemists. Foot soldiers are outfitted with armored coats, a cavalry sabre, and a bolt action rifle. The soldiers uniform is a heavy cold weather green coat and a black urshanka. Special forces Soldiers are known as the Wolf Brigade and wear advanced armor known as Helghast Armor, they carry a heavy weapons harness with an attached H&K MG3 heavy machine gun and a drum of 200 rounds. They also carry one fragmentation grenade and a survival kit with extra batteries. Bear Rider Cavalry are known to operate in the mountain regions of Russ and are considered the most savage of all military forces in Russ, they ride giant dire-bears and often tattoo themselves heavily. The Witches support the other Military forces of Russ through their Arcane rites and power. The Alchemists of Russ are a strange lot but their advances with science and magic are outstanding. Each city in Russ also has a professional defense force that stands alone from the traditional Military. These individuals are provided sidearms and training on the defensive emplacements that surround the city. Government & Law The king of Russ controls its people with an iron fist and does not tolerate threats to his power, his near immortality and survival rate against assassination attempts has just cemented his place in the kingdom. King Einzbern III is a renowned Alchemist and scientist, his thirst for knowledge and technology propels the kingdom ever forward but his pride and arrogance also hold it back. King Einzbern makes all the laws and he enforces them with brutality of his military forces. The oppression in Dubshnidt is severe, though in other areas of Russ it is more subdue. Overall kingdom is considered fascist and its people are oppressed by their tyrannical leader.